


Not Reddie For It (One-Shot Collection!)

by geminicastor



Category: IT (2017) RPF, IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, Reddie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 16:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20744876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geminicastor/pseuds/geminicastor
Summary: Reddie One Shot Collection!I'm @not-reddie-for-it on Tumblr and I spend a lot of time finding prompts and writing one-shots so I decided to put the new ones I write for Richie and Eddie all in one spot!I have a main chapter fic for Reddie that I'm writing so definitely check that out because it'll be updated a lot more than this collection probably will be but I literally have 7 unfinished Reddie one-shots started at the moment, so there will be more to add to this collection.If you want to request that one of the one-shots have a continuation chapter, throw some ideas for a continuation into the comments! I also accept requests and prompts for new one-shots in the comments as well!





	Not Reddie For It (One-Shot Collection!)

**Author's Note:**

> After the summer they all took on It, Eddie found himself riding his bike along this path a lot. He didn’t particularly like being outside by himself and his mom rarely let him leave the house unsupervised, but when he was alone, this was where he went.
> 
> The kissing bridge, they called it.

It was a sunny day out and his mom had made him rub head to toe in sunscreen. 

_You know skin cancer runs in the family, Eddie bear! You need to do everything you can to avoid it! You shouldn’t even be going outside on sunny days like this!_

Which was stupid because his mom didn’t want him out when it was raining either, afraid he’d catch the flu or hypothermia. 

But he was finally released from his mothers vice grip and allowed to venture outside with a promise that he would go right to Stan’s house 

_Not Bill, their family lost a kid you know. They can’t take care of you like I can. Ben is too new to town and I don’t know him well enough. And definitely not Richie, he is a terrible influence on my boy!_

But he didn’t plan on going to Stan’s house. Not today. No, today was for him and him alone. He needed alone time sometimes and when he did, he went to the same place. 

The kissing bridge, they called it. 

He arrived, jumping off of his bike, and breathed in the air, closing his eyes and sighing contently. Most places he felt nervous about the toxic particles that could be floating in the air. But for some reason, the kissing bridge always smelled so nice and so clean. He knew it was still the gross outdoors, surrounded by bugs and poison ivy...but he felt like he was transported to another place when he crossed the bridge. A place he could be free if only for an hour or two. 

Eddie took a towel out from his book bag and laid it on the ground next to the wooden fence, sitting down on it before pulling a sandwich out of his fannypack that his mom had made for him earlier. He liked to sit like this and enjoy the silence sometimes. But only sometimes. 

Other times he liked to listen to loud jokes. Dumb laughter. Trash talk.

Trashmouth.

“Ugh!” he huffed, throwing himself backwards on the towel after he finished his sandwich. He always found his mind wandering back to the same thing when he sat there. He even imagined what he would say if he found out Eddie hung out here.

_You hang out on the kissing bridge? Funny! I do too! It’s where I carved your mom’s name after we fucked last night! HA!_

Eddie sat back up, looking around the wooden fence briefly, but he didn’t have to look hard. He already knew where it was. 

R+E

He’d found it a couple weeks ago when he was riding his bike looking for a jacket that he had dropped last time the losers had been out this way. The jacket sat crumpled against the side of the road and when he stopped to pick it up, the R+E caught his eyes and he froze.

Eddie was sure it was carved by some stupid, lovestruck girl in love with some stupid football quarterback. It definitely wasn’t carved by a messy haired boy in love with his asthmatic best friend.

But Eddie could pretend. 

He started coming here any time he could get away. He could look at it for an hour and pretend someone had arrived at the bridge after a particularly rough day at school, being made fun of by whatever was left of the Bowers gang or whoever felt like being an asshole that day. Made fun of for being different. For playing too many video games in the arcade. For being overly hyper and loud and crude and obnoxious. For never having a girlfriend.

Eddie reached out, gently running his finger over the R. 

R...

He knew it was just wishful thinking and he knew he’d never be able to vocalize it to anyone, especially _his_ R, but that didn't stop him from fantasizing when he felt like he needed to. 

Eddie reached into his book bag again and pulled out a small pocket knife. He’d bought it at the drugstore after the first day he discovered the R+E when he went in to pick up some random medication his mom had ordered. But he hadn’t found the courage to use it on the wooden fence yet. Instead, he just held it and stared at the R+E, willing it to give him some answers.

It never did.

“Is today the day?” Eddie mumbled to himself, holding up the knife to the sunlight and watching the light reflect off of the blade and onto the ground. He could practically hear what a loud mouthed boy he knew would say if he was here. 

_Hey, Eds! Careful with that knife! Wouldn’t want mommy to get all worried about her Eddie Bear playing with dangerous toys, am I right?_

“What an ass...” he sighed, but his voice held no malice at the moment. “Fuck it.”

Eddie stood up, caressed the R+E, and then traced his finger down the wooden fence until he found an empty spot about two feet away. He didn’t even think about the splinters he might get or the infection undoubtedly hiding in the wood. When he was by himself and thinking about Ric-

When he was by himself and thinking about R, he didn’t worry about infections and he didn’t ever lose his breath. When he realized that a few months ago, thats when he realized he was in too deep. And then everything over the summer happened with...It. Every time they were in danger, they always grabbed each other or called each others name, trying to protect each other. It was like a pact between them that neither could remember actually making. 

But it solidified Eddie’s feelings in his mind. 

Unfortunately, having solid feelings in his mind didn’t mean he was ready to tell anyone or actually act on them at all. In fact, he was 100% sure he would _never_ act on them. At least not be the first to act on them...

He brought the knife up to the empty spot on the wood, and as soon as it made contact and wedged into the wood about a centimeter, he froze. Just like the first time he saw the R+E. His feelings were solidified in his mind, but was he really ready to solidify them in the real world? 

_Are you a chicken, Eddie Spaghetti?_

He made the first slice in the wood. Once he made one cut, his hand started to feel like it was moving on its own, moving more swiftly and accurately. Eddie wasn’t aware that he had started to cry and he wouldn’t even be aware that he did cry, as he was much too focused on the carving. It took him awhile to get the letters how he wanted them, as it was a small phrase instead of just some initials, and by the time he was done, his fingers hurt and the tears had dried.

He wrote it far enough away that he was sure the poor girl that actually scratched R+E into the fence wouldn’t think this new carving was related to hers, but close enough that Eddie could _imagine_ that if a certain dark haired, idiot boy came by to check the initials he’d carved, he would discover a response a few feet away. 

Eddie stood up, closing the pocket knife, and smiling at his work. He then gently pressed a finger to it before tracing it back to the original carving he was there to visit. R+E.

He swiftly packed the towel back into his book bag and tossed the pocketknife into the woods. With his luck, his mom would’ve found it and thrown a fit, so better to get rid of the evidence. Plus, he didn’t need it anymore now that the job was finally done. 

Eddie picked up his bike and sat down, glancing at the R+E and the new carving one more time before taking off down the road towards his house. Again, he could almost hear what someone he knew well enough would say if he was there riding his bike too.

_Hey, Eds! Did you see that new carving on the kissing bridge? It’s so stupid! I mean who writes ‘E loves R too.’ on a bridge?! Just carve some fucking initials like I did!_


End file.
